Variable transmissions have been previously proposed in the art. One of the more current examples is the example provided by Raney, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,042, issued Dec. 14, 1999. The Raney arrangement provides a very useful continuously variable transmission with a ratio synchronizing system where a singular disk contacts a plurality of conical drive members coaxially arranged with the disk. The disk members are driven and impart motion to the disk which in turn is translated via differential gears such as planet and sun gear arrangements into useable power. The Raney arrangement, as previously noted is particularly useful; however variable transmissions must, in order to provide the greatest possible utility, be capable of providing output for a variety of torques. As in known in these arrangements, the different speeds provided for in the transmission as a result of providing a frusto conical drive member in contact with the disk. As will be realized by those skilled in the art, as the disk experiences increased torque, the traction force between the disk and the cone becomes increasingly elevated and, depending upon the traction fluid and coefficient of friction of the lubrication, slipping may occur or the conical drive gears may be damaged by metal-to-metal contact. In the situation where the damage occurs, this can result in cascading failure throughout the entire system.
In arrangements of this nature, simplification of the system is more pragmatic with the elimination of as many gears and clutches as possible and further with the greatest possible degree of contact between disk and cone for reduced stress over a variety of torque quantities.
In the instant invention, significant improvements have been made in the variable transmission to the extent that the limitations previously encountered in this art are now overcome.